


that man (to me) seems equal to the gods

by neonheartbeat



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Diana is bisexual, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Painplay, Relationship(s), Restraints, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Steve Trevor - Freeform, Woman on Top, World War I, wonder woman - Freeform, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonheartbeat/pseuds/neonheartbeat
Summary: On the top floor of an inn in Veld, in a close, dark room: Diana learns a thing or two about men, and Steve Trevor learns a thing or two about Amazons.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so  _fast._

First Steve Trevor had been showing Diana to her borrowed room at the top of the stairs, the one with the gabled window and wide bed. He'd opened the door, he'd shown her in, and he'd been about to leave when she had turned and fixed him with a firelit stare that took hold of him like fire takes hold of paper, and the next thing he knew he was closing the door gently and turning and walking to her, fixed by the power of her eyes, slowly but as surely as if she'd tied him with her glowing cord and was reeling him in.

She hadn't spoken a word. She'd stepped in close,  _you're very close,_ and kissed him, with lips that tasted of a forgotten sea and of dust, her dark hair cascading around his face in shadows and firelight. He leaned in, shocked beyond words that  _this was, yeah, actually happening, okay so this is a thing_ and reached up to cup her head, his tongue cautiously swiping along her full bottom lip.

Diana pulled away with a little surprised noise. He thought for a second he'd hurt her, but she was smiling. "Your...beard," she explained, and rubbed her lip with a finger. "It's scratchy."

"Oh," he said blankly, and blinked. "Sorry. I would have shaved but--no razors."

She was still smiling. "I never knew men kissed like that." Her eyes flashed up. "I--do you want to bathe?"

"Bathe," Steve said, his head still spinning. "Sure."

 She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Will you help me undress?"

"Oh--I am fine, I'm fine and dandy all right, let me help you out there," he said hurriedly, coming to his senses. As she took off her leather harnesses and straps, he stripped off his coat, then his vest, leaving behind his thick sweater. "How does your, uh..." he made a few vague motions at her torso "...come off?"

Diana turned and pointed at her back with one hand, gathering her hair with the other. "The clasps there," she said, and he marveled at the craftsmanship that had gone into her armor before he unclasped the piece and gently drew it off her.

"Oh, god," he breathed.

Diana turned to face him, her high cheekbones suffused with rich color. "Aren't you going to continue?" she asked, head cocked imperiously.

"Are you--teasing me?" he asked, feigning shocked hurt and clasping his chest. "Ouch. Oh, the pain."

She snorted and covered her mouth. "Stop!" she giggled, and batted at him. 

"All right, all right," he said, and knelt down to unclasp her leather skirt, drawing it off to reveal...well, very skimpy underthings that went about her hips and covered her nethers, exposing her legs and most of her belly. He flushed hotly, and what had been a half-erection surged right back to full mast, almost painful. "Huh," he managed to say, and ducked his head down, embarrassed at his own shame. _Like you've never seen a naked woman before?_ he asked himself almost angrily.  _Yes, but not one like this,_ came the answer, and it was true. She was taller than most men he knew, and stronger than all of them. The flat planes of her stomach still glistened with sweat; her lean legs were hard and long. 

"Steve?" she asked from somewhere above him, cautiously. He'd forgotten how long he'd been kneeling there. Slowly, he began to undo the ties on her boots, one by one.

* * *

Diana stood as still as a column, touched beyond words. Steve Trevor was kneeling at her feet and almost kissing her leg as he bent to undo the laces on her boots. She stood, not wanting to break the spell, as he gently tucked his hand under her knee and lifted her foot out, then set the boots aside.

His hands lingered, warm and rough, on her skin. 

She hesitated. "Steve..."

He took his hands away quickly. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, no," she said, suddenly very self conscious of the fact that he was still clothed and she was naked. "I liked it. That wasn't a warning."

"Oh, good," he said, and reached back up, gently letting his fingers drift up her leg. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her.

His hands were broader and wider than she was used to. And that thought brought her to an entirely different train of thought, and remembering the sight of him naked and bare in the caves below the halls of Themyscira, and a burning question filled her throat. "Steve," she said, softly, unsure and not wanting to make an insult. 

"Mmm?" he said, and slipped his fingers up her thigh. She twitched and shivered again, and he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, where the skin was still soft and smooth. 

"Oh," she gasped. "Oh--" 

And he hooked his thumbs inside her _perizoma,_ yanked them down, and pressed his full, soft lips to hers.

Diana choked, torn between embarrassment and desire, and gripped him by the hair, desperately fighting the urge to succumb. "I haven't  _bathed,_ you--you--"

Steve lifted his head. "Ouch," he said. "No need to yank."

She stumbled sideways, gasping and bright red. "I need to bathe first, by Hera. You people--are barbarians."

"I don't mind it," he said, and flashed her a wet, brilliant smile. 

"Of course not," she said, flustered, and walked over to the basin. "Come here. I'm going to wash you and then we can--we can--"

"Get back to what we were doing?" he suggested.

"Yes," Diana said. "Take your clothes off."

Steve straightened to his feet and saluted. "Yes, ma'am," he said. He pulled his thick sweater off over his head and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off to reveal a rather dirty half-buttoned undershirt with elbow length sleeves. Off came his boots, his pants, and then he gave her an almost shy look, hands hovering around his groin.

"Go on," she said, curious.

Steve licked his lips and pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his broad, scarred chest. Diana swallowed. She hadn't had a close look at him--a shadowy meeting from twenty feet away in the caves didn't count. But she had seen many men to compare him to during this short time, and of one thing she was sure--Steve Trevor was a handsome one. His mouth reminded her of her first lover, Aella, and his eyes were the color of the sea.

"Your...pants," she said, dipping the towel laid out in the basin. "I want to see all of you."

Steve looked like he might be praying. He steeled himself visibly. "Please don't scream," he said, and her brows drew together in confusion just as he dropped trou and they flew right back up to the middle of her forehead. 

"Why does it look like that?" she hissed in shock. 

"Like wh--oh. Well, uh. It's hard."

"Why is it hard?" She stared at him. "Do you have a disease?"

"I sure hope not," he said. "Uh, this is just what happens. Do you not know how a penis works?"

"I know how it works! I--" She was blushing again. "I have never seen one this close. I've seen drawings in books. But they don't look like that." She considered. "And the drawings are smaller."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, how about a wash, and I'll let you look at this one all you like."

Diana considered through narrow eyes, but dipped her cloth into the water basin and stepped closer, wiping off the dirt and grime on his face. "A hot bath would be lovely," she said softly. 

"That would be kind of nice right now," he said wistfully, and closed his eyes as she moved lower. And lower. And lower. And--

"Steve."

He had to clear his throat, lest he squeak. "Yes, Diana?"

"It...just moved." She sounded fascinated.

"That--that's just a reaction, don't worry about it--"

Her hand closed on his dick, and his eyes flew open. "Oh, god," he said, frozen and staring at the wall, suddenly aware a person a hundred times stronger than he was currently holding his most delicate parts. "Please--look, Diana, I know you're very strong, so please, just, please--"

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently, and he relaxed minutely and peeked down at her hand. "I--" She hesitated. "Will you show me how?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, and exhaled. "You bathe and I'll show you how after."

Diana let go of him and beamed, then washed out the cloth and scrubbed down from head to toe, then put the cloth back on the rail and tuned, unsure of what to do next as she splashed her face with water. "Should we...go to the bed?"

"Yeah. Yes. Bed." Steve walked over, lay down flat on his back to wait for Diana to finish washing, and suddenly became very aware that he was dead tired. "Oh, no. This was a bad idea. I'm going to fall asleep. Here I go."

"But you can't fall asleep!" Diana rushed over and clambered up onto the bed with him, giggling. "No, you have to show me how it works! Steve! You promised!"

"So sleepy," he mumbled, pretending to yawn. 

"Steve," she pleaded, and slapped at his chest. "Come now. Please?"

"If you want to wake me up, you're going to have to find the on switch," he said, peeking one blue eye out from behind his lashes. 

Diana was laughing, radiantly naked, dark hair falling over her shoulders. This was a game she knew how to play, a game that knew no sex or gender. "Is it this?" she asked, brushing a finger across his left nipple. 

Steve stiffened and swallowed. "No," he said gruffly, and shook his head. 

"This?" She drew her hand down his belly, and he felt his cock twitch again, up toward her hand. 

"Not quite," he said. "But close."

"Then it must be...this," she said, and took him in her hand again. "Gentle. I know."

"Have you--how much do you--" Steve struggled to speak. Her thumb was absently running circles across the tip and he thought he was going to crawl out of his own skin. She saw his reaction and grinned, increasing the pressure. He jerked, on the verge of pain. "Diana. Diana, _stop_ , that's sensitive--"

"I'm sorry--" she began, lifting her thumb, and he grabbed her by the arms; hauled himself up to kiss her hard, scratchy and rough against soft and smooth. 

"You're killing me," he said hoarsely. "Do you know where this goes?" He indicated his crotch.

"Yes," she said. Her eyes slid up to his face. "But first. You were doing me a favor. Remember?"

Steve clapped a pillow over his face, let out a string of muffled words he would never have uttered in the presence of any other woman and sat up. "Sit on the edge of the bed," he said, and she obeyed, looking eager. "If I hurt you, tell me."

"Of course," she said, and he slid off the bed, positioned his face between her legs again, and pressed in, opening his mouth against her and trying to use as much tongue as possible. 

Diana yelled something in what sounded like Ancient Greek and grabbed his hair with trembling hands that were making a concentrated effort to be gentle. "Steve.  _Steve._ Don't stop." The friction of his cheeks on her thighs was burning, but it was a good burn, like pain becoming a pleasure, like the ache of muscle after a day of battle--

She jerked forward with a gasp as his tongue lighted on the tiny nub, just in the front,  _hundreds of nerves and all of them are on fire_ she thought frantically and yanked him closer with her heels. Fully aware she might kill him, she planted her hands in the thick quilt on the bed. "Oh, oh gods, don't--don't stop--" 

It hit her like an ocean wave, pulling her up and out and swelling over her body. Dimly, she head Steve coughing. She was arched back, gasping, trembling, every muscle in her body taut.  _Cleo was wrong,_ she thought dimly as she came down, and fell back on the bed. 

Steve was kissing her, up her body, and she groaned at the ticklish stubble scraping her. "Hey," he said, looking far too pleased with himself. "Cleo was wrong, huh?"

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked, and he chuckled. 

"You take your time." He lay down beside her and she watched in fascination as he idly touched himself, his hand sliding up and down the length of his shaft. Down, up, slight twist at the top, back down, repeat. 

"I can do that," she said, eager.

"Be gentle with me. I'm breakable." He waited until she nodded her assent, and let go, her hand replacing his and replicating the movements. 

"Like this?" 

"Just like that," he whispered, and traced up the side of her thigh with his left hand. "You're beautiful."

"I know," she said simply, and stole a look at him. "You're very handsome."

He felt his face go hot. "Huh," he said. "Uh.  _Uh._ " 

"What is that?" Diana lifted her hand and peered at the tiny amount of fluid on her fingers. "Oh! Is this semen? Did you--"

"No, I didn't," he said, chuckling. "No, that's, uh, that just happens often due to stimulation."

Diana eyed him. "And completion is reached....after the male organ enters the female passage."

"You got it." He rubbed his hand over his face. 

She swiftly straddled him and peered down. "I think..." she trailed off, appraising him. "Yes, I think I can do this."

"Hold on." Steve said, trying to sit up. "You're going to hurt yourself. There's K-Y jelly in my bag. It's a lubricant. For my face, but it works for--other things--"

Diana understood immediately and went for the KY, while Steve tried to desperately think of statistics, the years every president had been inaugurated, the alphabet, and multiplication tables. Anything that would stop him from embarrassing himself completely.

Diana came back and slathered her hand with the jelly. "We just use olive oil on Themyscira," she remarked. "It is not so....thick."

"Well, Greece isn't exporting much of anything right now, so we make do," Steve said in a strained sort of voice as she carefully slicked him from base to tip. "Oh, holy god. Please. Do it. You're gonna kill me. I won't move. You--you take your time."

Diana knelt over him, lined him up, took a small breath, and slowly, experimentally, lowered herself down. 

Steve was trembling, sweat breaking out on his lip. "Ho-lee-shit. D-Diana."

"It feels..." Diana paused, realized she was bottomed out, and exhaled. "Oh. It feels--" She lifted herself slightly and pushed back down, eyes wide with surprise. "Steve. You--you're inside me." She sounded strained, shocked.

"Yeah, I am," he forced out, fighting the urge to move. "I--Diana, I have to, I need--"

"Oh," she said, and crawled down and forward, her face almost level with his, and began to pump her hips. Steve clutched at her back, as she pressed down close and groaned low in his ear. "Oh, this feels  _good_ ," she gasped. 

Steve made a very high pitched, awfully unmasculine sound. She didn't seem to care, and continued moving as she sucked kisses into his neck and shoulders. "Steve," she whispered. "Steve, you're so beautiful like this."

He groaned again and bared his teeth. "Diana," he forced out. " _Diana_."

"You want me to let you conquer me?" she whispered. "Hmm?"

" _Yes_ ," he rasped, and hurled himself up and over her, pinning her down and finally,  _finally_  losing himself. 

"Steve," she sighed, and arched under him as he buried his face in her neck. 

He groaned, reared back and lifted her by the hips so that the angle changed, his arms bulging. "Like this," he said, and began to move again.

Diana cried out in ecstatic anguish and ground hard against him. "Don't stop," she gasped, "don't stop, don't, don't--"

He pressed his eyes shut. Baseball stats, anything. It wasn't going to work. "Diana," he managed. "Diana. I can't. I'm going to come."

She tightened impossibly hard around him and let out a shriek as she came for the second time, and the sight of her was enough to spur him over the edge. He collapsed forward, clumsily dropping her, and came all over her legs and himself and generally made a hell of a mess before falling next to her, one arm draped over her stomach.

For a minute, the only sounds were heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed. 

"Cleo was _very_   wrong," said Diana, her voice gone husky. 

Steve couldn't remember how to speak. He rolled over and let out a very low moan. 

Diana sat up and leaned over him, her hands tracing the scars on his arms, his chest. He closed his eyes and the exhaustion from the day returned full force, dragging him under. Somewhere, Diana was carefully wiping him down, lifting him and moving him under the covers, turning out the light, climbing in beside him.

It was very warm. He rolled over and pressed his face into Diana's shoulder, inhaling the warm scent of her hair. "Hey," he said, finding his voice again. 

There was a smile in her voice. "Go to sleep, Steve Trevor," she said, and rolled to face him. "I'll be here in the morning."

"I think another round might kill me," he mumbled, and she kissed him in the dark, soft and slow as honey. 

"I'll take care of you," she promised. "Now sleep."

* * *

"You're pulling me leg." Charlie looked indignant.

"I am not! I saw it with my own eyes. Trevor went into her room and didn't come out. I heard screaming." Sameer leaned in conspiratorially. "I think she killed him."

"I dinna think she'd kill a one of us," said Charlie. "You're a great liar."

The door to the inn opened and out stepped Diana and Steve. Diana was smiling, and Steve looked like a cat in a dairy.

That is to say, disgustingly smug and dreadfully relaxed.

"Sammy." The Scot narrowed his eyes."I do believe our Captain's had himself a wee bit of a romp with the young lady."

"You are joking, my friend." Sameer followed his gaze to the inn, where Diana and Steve were having an animated and rather close talk, and he went nearly as white as Charlie. "You are not joking. Oh, my goodness. Outrageous!" He threw his hat to the ground. 

"A deal is a deal," said Chief from behind them, with the horses. "Pay up."

Charlie cackled. "And  _ye_  bet it wouldn't be until the mission was complete!"

"You have no honor," said Sameer stiffly, and pulled out a crumpled one-pound note from his jacket. "Collecting on a bet while we are at war. The audacity!"

"You made a bet at war, I collect it at war," said Charlie, and kissed his crumpled note. "That, my wee friend, is the smell of victory."

Sameer picked his hat back up and set it on his head with dignity. "Victory remains to be seen."

"You owe me too. My bet was a pound within the first two days of being on the move." Chief looked impassively down at Sameer. 

"You are all scoundrels," said Sameer, and slapped a pound into the wide palm. 

"And Steve is the biggest scoundrel of us all," said Charlie with a grin. 

Sameer cracked a smile at that, even though he tried not to. "Diana doesn't seem to think so."

"I don't what?" said Diana from behind them, making them all jump. 

"You don't seem tired at all from yesterday's exertions," said Sameer smoothly. "You must have had a refreshing night's rest."

"Well, actually, it was quite the exer--" Diana began, and suddenly Steve began to talk very loudly about the weather and how nice it was for the villagers to loan them the horses for the ride out and they should really get going soon, because it was still early and they had better leave now if they wanted to make good time.

"I still say you have no honor," said Sameer through his teeth at Charlie as they mounted and rode off, Diana and Steve at the head.

"Aye, and you have no money," retorted Charlie with a wicked grin. 

Steve dropped behind Diana and back to them as soon as they reached the forest. "Boys," he said. "I have a story to tell you, and you're not going to believe a _word_ of it."

 


	2. gold is the child of zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Addition: Or, "And One More Thing!!!" Because @brodinsons Gave Me The Idea, Curse You.

It was still very dark in Veld when Diana got out of bed and washed her face in the basin. The fire in the hearth had died, so she made her way over and restoked it, restoring the chilly room to a semblance of warmth. 

In the bed, Steve sat up, his mouth half open in an inviting look. "What time is it?" he asked blearily, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

"Not yet dawn, for a long while." Diana stood up and looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Are you cold?"

"A little." He yawned. "Come back to bed."

"I'm unused to rising later than dawn," she said, and stretched. "But for you, I suppose..."

Steve's eyes traced her whole body. She didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on her, or the full bottom lip caught between his white teeth.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. 

"Nothing, nothing," he said hurriedly, and lay back down. 

Diana narrowed her eyes, but smiled. "Tell me!"

Steve sat back up, very flustered. "Well, you're just going to have to lasso it out of me." His mouth clamped shut as he realized what he'd said, and his face turned bright red.

"I can arrange that," Diana said evenly, and bent to pick up her cord. "Come here."

He looked stricken. Slowly, he slid out of bed, his naked body golden in the firelight, and held out his wrists. Diana wrapped the lasso around them both, effectively restraining him. "Diana-" he breathed, oddly shaky. 

"Tell me," she commanded. "Tell me what you were thinking of."

He took a shaky breath as the lasso hummed. "I-I was thinking how beautiful you looked-" The cord of Hestia hummed louder, and he groaned. "I was thinking about you on top of me. How much stronger you are than I am. And-" The lasso swelled in sound, and he gasped in pain and dropped to his knees, sweat beading on his brow. His voice came in a frantic cadence, trembling and high pitched. "-How much I like it. And how I-I-" he bared his teeth "want you to, to, want to be your subordinate, I'd do anything you asked, anything, and I'm, I'm ashamed of it--"

Diana yanked the lasso from his wrists with shaky hands, and he fell forward and landed on all fours, shaking. "Steve," she said. "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." Pity filled her. This man, he had come to her and shared her bed and now wanted things he did not know how to ask for. His head was still bowed, his chest heaving. The muscles of his back stood out in tense relief. "If you desire that, you need only ask," she tried again, and crouched to touch him.

He jerked away, still not looking at her, his shoulders heaving and his fingers splayed on the floor. She only then noticed his erection, how hard it was between his legs, pointing up at her.  _Perhaps he can learn,_ she thought, and placed a bare foot on his thigh. 

Steve froze. "Look at me," she ordered, and he obeyed, looking up into her face. He had been-weeping? His blue eyes were wet, red-rimmed; his face swollen. "Do you ask this of me?"

"I just did, didn't I?" he retorted, voice thick. "Since you made me spit out my deepest, darkest desires?"

"I did not _make_ you do anything," she snapped, and lightly slapped his cheek. It was still a sharp blow to him, and he reeled for a moment before grounding himself and looking back up at her through the hair that had fallen over his forehead.

"Oh, god," he moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes, I know this game," she said lightly. "I will try not to really hurt you, as you are but a man." Diana wrapped the lasso up. "So do not test my strength." His erection twitched. She raised an eyebrow. "Really." Steve looked pained, embarrassed; she'd never seen so many emotions on one person's face before. "You want me to hurt you?" Steve did not answer, just looked at the floor. "Do you want me to bring out the lasso again?"

"Yes," he said far too eagerly, and flushed to his ears. 

"I hope you did not have this reaction when Menalippe tested you," Diana remarked, dangling the end of the lasso. 

"I was more focused on other things," he said, eyes fixed on the cord. 

Diana wrapped him from shoulder to waist, the glow illuminating his naked skin. "Tell me, Steve Trevor. What do you want me to do to you?"

He struggled for a moment, his face contorting. "I want..." Diana pressed her lips together. He liked the burn of the lasso, reveled in it until it forced him to speak the truth. "I want you to leave me in this, tied up in this. And..." he grimaced, his eyebrows drawing together and pressing a line into his brow, "I want you to, ah, uh, I-I want you to do whatever you want to me, however you want, anything you want, please, Diana,  _please..._ "

She tightened the lasso. "I suppose you've behaved well enough to get what you ask for." 

"Oh, god," he whispered. "I want you to do awful, filthy things to me."

One of her hands darted down and gripped his chin, making him look at her. "You have no idea what I am capable of," she whispered. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me, Steve."

"Yes, yes ma'am," he gasped, and stared up like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. "Please."

She yanked him to his feet, marched him to the bed, lifted him like he was nothing and set him on it. "You stay put," she said, and pulled his legs apart.

"Diana," he said. "Diana, what are you doing?"

"Lie still," she said, and mentally rehearsed the one small section on the pleasures men could receive from Cleo's treatises, and lowered her head. 

"Diana. Di- _ahhhh,_ holy god _almighty,_ wh _\--Diana!"_ Stevewrithed in shock, gasping, as she--she was  _sucking his dick,_ this woman, this goddess. He let out a horribly embarrassing noise and gripped the bedsheets with both hands. 

She pulled off and grinned up at him fiercely. "Now you know how it feels," she said, and bent back to the task at hand. 

Steve spluttered and the lasso burned around his chest. "It feels-good, so good, I can't, I don't want to finish, Diana please Diana don't let me finish-" She tightened her mouth and did something horrible with her tongue that made him jerk half sideways and convulse into a pillow. 

It wasn't until he was right on the edge, desperate and sweating and gasping, that she released him. "Goddammit," he spat, and grimaced. 

"You don't seem very grateful," she replied smugly. "Say thank you. Aren't you grateful?"

Steve wanted to die. "Yes," he whispered, and let his head slip back, exposing his throat as he tried to come down and felt a dreadful heaviness settle in his balls. 

"There is a spot in the male bodies capable of giving great pleasure," Diana said as she tossed her hair back. "It can be reached two ways, one of which I think neither of us want to consider."

"And the other?" Steve said hoarsely.

For answer, she raised his legs and spread them apart. Ignoring his very obvious erection, she pressed two fingers to the skin just behind his balls and rubbed, slow and firm. 

Steve's pelvis jerked forward to her, and a low, needy moan ripped out of his throat. He was fairly sure he saw stars. "Diana," he gasped, and she repeated the motion. "Oh, god, Diana. I-" He bit his lip. The lasso burned, like a warning. He held off until it became unbearable and blurted out, "I want it. I want you, keep doing that,  _nnghh_ please please don't stop, whatever you do- _do not stop_ , please-"

"I won't," she reassured him, and kissed his thigh. "Not till you climax." He looked beautiful, she thought. Swollen lips, wet eyes that were too blue, shaking body and slack mouth as he shuddered under her touch. Utterly wrecked, and the better for it.

" _Shit,"_ he groaned, and felt his eyes begin to leak as she continued. "I can't-" Warmth suffused his whole body and he felt the impending pressure that signaled a fast approaching orgasm. "Diana. Diana-I-Diana-" It hit him hard, like a wave, and he arched his back in stunned pleasure until it slowly ebbed away and he was left with a curiously dry belly and Diana, smiling down at him. 

"I didn't-nothing-" Dazed, he indicated his still-very-hard dick.

"No, you didn't. It happens sometimes." Diana patted his hip. "Do you want me to remove the lasso now?"

"Yes," he said blearily, and the lasso didn't burn him as she lifted it off and coiled it, tossing it on the bed. "I want you again."

"On top?" she asked, crawling up and kissing his cheek. 

"Yes, please," he said readily, and she laughed and straddled him. 

"We've made good time," she whispered, guiding him back inside her and watching his face go somehow both slack and tight simultaneously. "We have two hours before the sun rises."

Steve's hands found her hips, and stroked her almost reverently. "I could go on one hour," he said, and she snorted and leaned down to kiss him, her hair curtaining their faces in shadow. 

"Not after my ride," she said, and began to move, her hips sliding back and forth. "You'll need both hours."

"Holy mother of god," said Steve, and tightened his grip on her hips. "Diana. You're so beautiful. Please. Harder."

She quickened the pace and he reached up, clutching her shoulders and thrusting from the bottom, half-frantic with need. "Harder," he whined, and she slammed him down, pinned his hips down, and resumed her own pace. Steve made a desperately frustrated noise and struggled, but her grip was like iron. "Please," he begged. "Please, please, please-"

"You said you wanted me to take control, not the other way around," she said, and smacked him on the cheek. "You'll take what I give and thank me."

His face was burning. "Yes,  _yes,_ Diana-"

Diana leaned down and swiftly sucked a mark into his chest. He gasped out loud, and bared his throat to her again. "Please, do it here, I want, I want everyone to see them and know you had me--" He was babbling, half mad with desire, and she obliged him, going from the base of his throat to just under his ear. 

Her teeth nipped the tender skin at his jaw, and that was all there was left before he struggled in vain once more, squeezed his eyes closed, and came hard, spilling himself in her and on himself again and again.  

Diana sat back as he came down from the high of orgasm and let her own hand finish her off. It wasn't difficult, but the way Steve's eyes were suddenly alert and watching even as he was mid-climax gave her pause. "You want to watch me?" she asked. 

"Don't mind me, go on," he said impudently, and she made a face at him before making short work of herself. It wasn't hard. She had enjoyed Steve this time...probably more than she should have.

"Oh," Diana gasped, and fell forward, head bent. "Mmm." The rush of warmth led to a pleasant tingling. She opened her eyes. "Hello," she said almost bashfully to Steve. "How are you?"

He was smiling widely, lying on his back. "I'm fine and dandy, you?"

"Ready to sleep," she said, and crawled under the covers. 

"I'll get the fire," he said softly, and kissed her on the forehead. She could hear him poking at the wood, and then he got back into bed, burrowed close to her, and put his head on her chest. "Night, again," he said sleepily, and she smiled in the dark and stroked his hair until he relaxed completely and his breathing evened. "And thank you," he murmured so quietly she thought she might have imagined it. 

Diana kissed his head and pulled the blankets up. "Thank you," she whispered back. They drifted off to the sound of each other's breathing, and all was as it should be.


	3. love rattles me, a crawling beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tents are very small and seem quite snug, alone under black skies. 
> 
> (Takes place on the way to the trenches, prior to the events of the first and second chapters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @thunderburning who GOT THE TITLE REFERENCES!!! CONGRATS you win EXTRA SMUT just 4 you

Steve Trevor wiped his forehead and sat back. "Tents are ready," he said. "Who's sleeping where?"

Chief looked up into the smoky dusk. "I will sit here," he said, "until the moon is down."

"I'll sleep by the fire," said Charlie, squatting and warming his hands. "I dinna suppose you've got a wee blanket for me head?"

Steve tossed him a roll of cloth. "Sammy?"

"Sammy drew first watch," said Chief with a small smirk on his face.

The subject of the conversation scowled. "Yes, all right. But you drew last watch." Chief's eyes narrowed and his smile faded. "Ha-ha," said Sammy pleasantly, and took his rifle and a book before heading off into the trees. "See you at nine."

Diana cleared her throat. "I suppose I could keep Chief company."

"You probably need to sleep," said Steve in a tone that she could tell was supposed to brook no argument.

She opened her mouth to say  _but a daughter of the Amazons doesn't need to sleep as much_ and then thought better of it as he beckoned her into the tent. "What?" she asked as she crawled in and he let the flap down.

"You should sleep in here," he said softly. "We have a busy day tomorrow going to the trenches and we all should get some rest. They'll think it's weird if you sleep out by the fire."

Diana considered this. "All right," she said, and unbuckled the belt at her waist before unceremoniously dropping her skirt in a heavy  _whump_ of woolen fabric. 

Steve choked, turned pink, and fumbled with the tent flap and a lantern at the same time while trying to speak. "D-Diana, um, uh, you don't have to undress-"

"But I'm sleeping," she explained patiently. "And anyway, I have even more clothing on beneath this, look-" Steve lifted the lit lantern just in time to catch her open her jacket wide, revealing bloomers, a petticoat, stockings, and a corset-leaving really nothing to the imagination. 

"Oh, holy God," he said. "Diana. Please put your clothes back on."

"But-"

"They're going to think we're having some kind of-of, sexual,  _meeting_ in here so could you  _please_ just put your clothes back on-"

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh," she said. "Can you at least unlace this thing? It's less comfortable than mine." Diana turned her back to Steve, and he found himself wondering where all the moisture in his mouth had gone. Her back was golden in the lantern light, a Greek statue made entirely of flesh. He set the lantern down and untied the corset lacings, then pulled them loose, grommet by grommet, all the way down her back. Heat radiated from her damp skin. She sighed in relief. "Oh, that's much better. I'm not wearing this ever again."

Before he could stop her,she'd reached down, grabbed the loose end, and yanked the lace free, the corset falling away from her skin and revealing her entire naked back to him. 

Steve's blood rushed south. "Don't turn around," he said in a terribly hoarse voice. He cleared his throat. "Please don't turn around," he tried again. 

Diana froze. "Steve? What-?"

His voice dropped an octave. " _Married_ people are supposed to see each other half naked. Not you and me. Not with three men outside. Not like this."

She turned just her head. "But they're only breasts," she said, sounding puzzled and worried. "Have I offended you?"

Steve averted his eyes, steadied himself, and pulled a clean undershirt out of his own bag. "Put this on. You'll get cold. It's more comfortable than a corset, and warmer too."

"But-"

"You haven't offended me. But women- _here_ -don't expose their bodies to people like the Amazons do. I know it's 1917 and, you know, fashion is getting a little more progressive-" He was babbling, he couldn't stop- "-but-"

Diana, having wrestled the shirt on over her head, turned around and clapped her finger over his lips. "Shh, Steve," she said. "I understand. I'm sorry. I was-" she had the grace to look abashed, "-teasing you, and I should not have."

"I-you-what?" Steve boggled. 

"I was just playing," she said, and took her finger away from his lips. "But I can see it upset you. I am sorry."

"I'm not upset," Steve began, and paused. "Look, forget it. Your blankets are there in the corner. Bunk down."

"Steve," she said. "Will you sleep with me?"

He jerked like he'd been yanked. "Will I- _what_?"

"Like you did on the boat, I mean." Diana flushed. "Not sexually. I mean, not _now_ , sexually. Although, maybe later-"

"Diana." He stared at her, not knowing if he should step closer or not and wanting very much to kiss her. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not!" She gave him those wide dark eyes, and he wanted to die. "This time. I'm not."

"Okay. I'll come in later. Just get cozy and try to sleep."

She watched him step out, and saw he'd left her the lantern, so she set about making a nest of blankets and laid out more for Steve. The ground was soft, covered in thick pine needles. She got herself situated, then lay back and resolved to stay awake until Steve came back in.

~

It was an hour or so later when she was faintly aware of the tent flap opening and firelight painting the side of the canvas in gold and red. 

"Steve," she mumbled.

"Hey, Diana," his familiar voice whispered, and she heard him rustling and metal clinking as he removed his coat and outerwear before settling down beside her, his body radiating heat like an oven. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm," she said blearily, and rolled over facing away from him, snugly fitting her back to his chest. 

Steve froze like he didn't know what to do with his arms. One of his hands was awkwardly curled up between their bodies. The other one eventually decided that resting outside the blankets over her shoulder was a safe place. He was grateful for the exhaustion and for the stiff drink he'd had out of Charlie's flask before coming back in: neither of them needed to carry on a conversation about his anatomy at the moment.

Her hair smelled of pine and amber. Salt and sea. "Diana," he said so softly he wasn't sure he'd said it aloud at all. Her body relaxed, and Steve drifted off into dreams of a blue ocean and soft sunlight.

In the dark, Diana smiled to nobody but herself, thinking how funny it was that they thought they were keeping _her_ safe.

"You're safe with me, Steve Trevor," she whispered lightly to the dark. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> "but carrie the movie just came out two days ago isn't this a little early" I know what I'm about son  
> thanks to the wonderful ladies who enabled this, and me. you know who you are


End file.
